pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Porygon
|dex number = #137}} Porygon is the Virtual ''Pokemon. Itevolves into Porygon2 when traded holding an Up-Grade, who evolves into Porygon-Z when traded holding a Dubious Disc. Porygon is well known for starring in the episode that caused 600 Japanese children to have seizures due to strobe lights in ''Electric Soldior Porygon. Biology Porygon has a pink, odd shaped body with a blue stomach, blue triangular feet, and a tail of the same color. Porygon has a pink head that ends in a blue beak and has hexagonal eyes. It is 2 feet and 7 inches tall, and it weighs 80.5 pounds. Canon Appearances Major * Porygon made its first and only major appearance in Electric Soldier Porygon. ''This is one of the most well known episodes of the entire Pokemon Anime, due to the fact that it caused more than 600 children in Japan to suffer seizure-like syptoms due to a flashing strobe-light effect that happened in the episode. The episode was banned and never aired in any other place in the world. Since then, neither Porygon nor its evolutions have made any other appearances in the Pokemon anime, despite the fact that is was in fact Pikachu who caused the strobe effect. Minor * A Porygon made its dub debut in ''A Chansey Operation, appearing during a graphic display. * Porygon also made a very small appearance during the "World Of Pokemon" in Celebi: Voice of the Forest, ''and ''Pokemon Heroes. ''Strangely, it was the only being the only Pokemon shown behind a wire fence. Fanon Appearances Adventures In Kanto * Jill's Porygon first appeared in Resurection Selection.'' * Another Porygon appeared in ''Swap And Switch''.'' Spencer Twis's Kanto Adventure *Spencer caught a Porygon in The Porygon Factory. See Spencer's Porygon. *Many other Porygon appeared in The Porygon Factory, being assembled in the factory. Super Smash Bros: Battle! * Porygon appears as the Pokémon for R.O.B. ** It appeared in [[Operation: Defeat Ganondorf|''Operation: Defeat Ganondorf]] and evolved in ''Defying One's Will''. The Legend of Spinarak-Man * Alistair's Porygon debuted in Harry's Reviving Rivalry. Pokémon Tales * Sorrel's Porygon debuted in ''Critical Malfunction''. Pokedex Entries Red, Blue A Pokémon that consists entirely of programming code. Capable of moving freely in cyberspace. Yellow The only Pokémon people anticipate can fly into space. None has managed the feat yet, however. Stadium A man-made Pokémon that consists entirely of programming code. It is capable of moving freely in cyberspace. Gold It is a manmade Pokémon. Since it doesn't breathe, people are eager to try it in any environment. Silver A manmade Pokémon that came about as a result of research. It is programmed with only basic motions. Crystal An artificial Pokémon created due to extensive research, it can perform only what is in its program. Stadium 2 It is a manmade Pokémon. Since it doesn't breathe, people are eager to try it in any environment. Ruby, Sapphire Porygon is capable of reverting itself entirely back to program data and entering cyberspace. This Pokémon is copy-protected so it cannot be duplicated by copying. Emerald It is capable of reverting itself entirely back to program data in order to enter cyberspace. A Porygon is copy-protected so it cannot be duplicated. FireRed Using the most advanced technologies, scientists finally succeeded in making the first artificial Pokémon. LeafGreen A Pokémon that consists entirely of programming code. Capable of moving freely in cyberspace. Diamond, Pearl The world's first artificially created Pokémon. It can travel through electronic space. Platinum A man-made Pokémon created using advanced scientific means. It can move freely in cyberspace. HeartGold It is a manmade Pokémon. Since it doesn't breathe, people are eager to try it in any environment. SoulSilver A manmade Pokémon that came about as a result of research. It is programmed with only basic motions. Black, Black 2, White, White 2 A man-made Pokémon created using advanced scientific means. It can move freely in cyberspace. X''' A man-made Pokémon created using advanced scientific means. It can move freely in cyberspace. '''Y A Pokémon that consists entirely of programming code. Capable of moving freely in cyberspace. Moves *START: Conversion 2 *START: Tackle *START: Coversion *START: Sharpen *007: Psybeam *012: Agility *018: Recover *023: Magnet Rise *029: Signal Beam *034: Recycle *040: Discharge *045: Lock-On *050: Tri Attack *056: Magic Coat *062: Zap Cannon Category:Pokemon Category:Kanto Pokemon Category:Normal Pokemon Category:Basic Pokemon Category:Pink Pokemon Category:Blue Pokemon